


fly me to the moon

by bedheadbread



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, I should be sleeping, lin sings in the shower, thought this was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedheadbread/pseuds/bedheadbread
Summary: you get home late and find lin singing in the shower
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how this happened but enjoy :)  
> the song is "fly me to the moon" by frank sinatra, would recommend listening to it before reading

you got home over 2 hours after your shift ended. already exhausted from a sleepless night you nearly passed out in the stairs.

you had told lin not to stay up if you were late, so assuming she was in bed you made your way to the bathroom dragging your hand against the wall theough the darkness to avoid walking into something.

as you got closer you heard the sound of water running and it took a minute for you to register the sound as the shower. usually you and lin had no problem sharing the bathroom when the other was in the shower but something stopped you in your tracks.

the light flooded onto the floor through the door and a strange sound drifted through.

_let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

someone sang. at first you thought someone had broken in because the voice was so unfamiliar.

leaning against the wall you listened closely and realized the sound was lin. but it couldnt be. whoever was in there was singing and last time you checked lin did not sing.

this voice was a bit higher and much softer than her speaking voice. you couldnt help but smile at how comfortable she sounded.

_in other words, hold my hand_

you quietly opened the door and began undressing to join her

_in other words-_

she paused for a moment

_darling kiss me_

you sang for her.

even though you couldnt see her through the shower curtain you knew lin froze and was turning bright red, not expecting to be caught.

_fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more_

you continued.

lin didnt make a sound as you hummed the song and threw your clothes in a pile on the floor.

you slowly pulled the shower curtain back to see lin standing under the water, flushed from head to toe. you smiled and stepped in.

"i- i uh was just-"

lin started, but you cut her off wrapping your arms around her waist and resting your head in her shoulder.

"you sounded beautiful" you mumbled into her neck. you felt her relax slightly in your arms.

"why don't you sing when i'm home?" you ask, knowing full well what the answer is. lin brought her hands to your lower back and exhaled, leaning into you.

"theres nothing to be embarrassed about" you smirk.

"but fly me to the moon? I never would've thought" you tease

"it's on the radio all the time" lin mumbles "mm is it"

she grumbled something and moved to rest her chin on your head. you stood under the warm water holding each other.

a few minutes had gone by and you heard a soft hum coming from lin. she began the song where you left off.

_you are all i long for, all i worship and adore_

_in other words, please be true_

_in other words, i love you_

at the last line lin moved back to look into your eyes. she smiled and kissed your nose repeating "I love you"


End file.
